Seven Deadly Sins Series
The Seven Deadly Sins Series, also known as the Deadly Sins of Evil series, is a multimedia series, which is based on the Black Butler series' history. The tale describes the events caused by the "vessels of sin", seven demons possessing seven individuals in order to spread malice. Soon after, though, an eighth one is born. Setting The series is set in Bolganio, a fictional continent in the series' world, with most of its major actions taking place in its western region, Evillious. The main storyline occurs throughout the Evillious timeline from the early EC 100s until the later EC 900s. Over the course of the story's history, the politics, technology, and culture of each country evolves and numerous countries are formed or destroyed during the course of the series. Many of the characters travel to and from these numerous countries throughout the plot and their politics plays a large role in the events taking place. Countries Beelzenia An empire originating in the south of Evillious. It was also known as the "Red Country" or the "country born under the new moon". In the century after the Magic Kingdom Levianta's destruction, Beelzenia conquered territory farther north and controlled two-thirds of the region's landmass at its height. In the centuries afterward, both Asmodean and Lucifenia declared independence and Beelzenia swiftly declined. It was later attacked by the Kingdom of Lucifenia during King Arth's rule and lost much of its territory. It is the nation of origin of the Gula plague across the region. Lucifenia A state in the mid-west of Evillious. It was once a Beelzenian territory before declaring its independence in EC 399 and became the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Under the reign of King Arth I and later Queen Anne, it became the most powerful nation of its era, but swiftly declined under the tyranny of Princess Riliane. After it was ruined by the revolution that broke out due to its war with Elphegort, it was incorporated as part of Marlon's territory for the following decade; its sovereignty was then returned to it and the state established itself as the Lucifenian Republic. It later became part of the Union State of Evillious. Elphegort A state north of Lucifenia. It was also known as the "Green Country". Due to the Millennium Tree Forest lying between both nations, Elphegort was protected from Lucifenia's conquests until the "Green Hunting" caused by Princess Riliane. Its people were characterized by their green hair; implementing strong nationalist policies, the natives heavily discriminated against foreigners. Their sacred god Held resided in its forest as the "Millennium Tree", but was later replaced by the "new Millennium Tree" sometime after the Lucifenian Revolution. It later became part of the Union State of Evillious. Marlon A state on the Hark Sea west of the Evillious mainland. It was also known as the "Blue Country". Armed with the strongest navy of the region, the nation originally competed with the Lioness country over the island but later gained hegemony over it. Marlon was allies with the Kingdom of Lucifenia and incorporated it as part of Marlon's territory after the Lucifenian Revolution for ten years. It waged war with Lucifenia's neighbors but stopped after the death of Queen Dowager Prim. It later became part of the Union State of Evillious. Asmodean A state along the eastern border of Evillious. Asmodean was originally part of the Beelzenian Empire and was the staging ground for many of its wars. Due to its geographic location, the territory became rich in Eastern culture. Less than a century after the Venomania Event, it established its own independence. Although competing with Lucifenia in the past, it lost momentum during its war with the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Numerous mercenaries were exported from the state. Levianta A state north of Elphegort and the religious capital of the Levin church. Rebuilt from the centuries-old ruins of the Magic Kingdom Levianta as "Holy Levianta", the new nation was a shadow of its former glory. It held an alliance with Elphegort but remained neutral during the nation's war with the Kingdom of Lucifenia because of its weak military. In EC 508, a faction of the church formed Neo Apocalypse and caused terrorist strikes across the country but were later subverted. It later became part of the Union State of Evillious. Union State of Evillious A powerful nation formed from the Lucifenia, Elphegort, Levianta, and Marlon countries. It was created after the four nations signed the Aishikeru treaty. The Union State of Evillious became one of the largest nations to exist in Evillious history. Jakoku An island nation in the eastern region of Bolganio, far from Evillious. It largely isolated itself from Evillious, conducting limited trade with some nations before being opened to the western world. It had a unique culture, including items like the kimono and katana that, on rare occasions, appeared in the western region. Maistia A state located west of Marlon. Existing in a continent of the same name, it was discovered and colonized for trade by the Evillious nations. It later rebelled against Marlon and declared independence in EC 776. Lioness A state on the Hark Sea off the west coast of the Evillious mainland. It once competed with the Marlon country over the island but was eventually conquered before the EC 500s. Tasan A state in the southwestern area of Evillious. Once known as the mighty Tasan Empire, it originally rivaled the Magic Kingdom Levianta, before later splitting apart due to infighting, forming Ra Tasan and Re Tasan. Afterwards, the entire territory was swallowed up by the growing Beelzenia Empire; it continued to exist in name around the area. Terminology Vessels of Sin The vessels of sin were seven (eventually eight) relics inhabited by a Demon of Sin. Because of the individual demons dwelling within them, each vessel has unique magical powers. Using the vessels, their owners could wield the powers of the demons dwelling in them; however, the demons were able to possess those who came in contact with the vessel and influence their personality and actions. While a demon could possess an individual, their essence remained in their vessel; as a result, the demon could be magically sealed and trapped inside the vessel, nullifying the vessel's effects. The vessels could also "awaken", taking on human forms. Venom Sword The Venom Sword is a Jakokuese sword with the language inscribed on its sheath inhabited by the Demon of Lust. Those possessed by its demon acted impulsively, disregarding sensibility and virtue. The sword allowed the user to change a person's face or memory with its power. The owner could captivate those of the opposite sex with lustful infatuation; as part of a demon contract, the user's libido was increased but they also needed to regularly ingest life energy via sexual intercourse. Necklace of Achenbach The Necklace of Achenbach was a black choker inhabited by the Demon of Melancholy. Those possessed by its demon acted with a lack of interest, enthusiasm, or concern for other people and what happens to them, causing them to commit crimes - such as murder - without a care in the world. The owner is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom it has killed. The owner could also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets were known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling the owner to utilize these to their advantage. For each puppet the owner actively controls, they became weaker. If a puppet was destroyed, it caused the owner to release control and the owner regains some power. Glass of Conchita The Glass of Conchita was a red wine glass inhabited by the Demon of Gluttony. Those possessed by its demon had an increasingly abnormal appetite. The glass allowed the user to conjure a "Gula" pathogen and reanimate the dead. When contracted to the demon, the user could change their body's figure to a slimmer form and devour anything with rarely any damage to their health. Four Mirrors of Lucifenia The Four hand mirrors of Lucifenia was inhabited by the Demon of Pride; although originally a single mirror, it was split into four individual hand mirrors. Those possessed by its demon became more confident in themselves and act increasingly arrogant and self-indulgent. The demon could freely travel between any of the mirrors, making it impossible to trap unless all four mirrors were sealed. Clockworker's Doll The Clockworker's doll modeled after the appearance of the Original Sinner, Eve Moonlit, inhabited by Eve herself as the "Demon of Sloth". Eve originally used Mikulia Greeonio and her ancestors as her vessel before migrating to the doll. The Doll could cast a hypnosis upon its surroundings to make it be perceived as a normal human girl modeled in Eve's image. The hypnosis also affected Eve, causing her consciousness to "sleep" while living out the life of her current incarnation. Twin Blades of Levianta The Twin Blades of Levianta, later known as Kayo's Scissors, was inhabited by the Demon of Envy that were eventually reforged into two pairs of scissors. Those possessed by its demon became envious of others and obsessively coveted what they had. Marlon Spoon The Marlon Spoon was a blue spoon inhabited by the Demon of Greed. Those possessed by its demon became excessively greedy and valued material possessions above all else. The spoon naturally attracted wealth to itself, blessing its owner with good fortune in business. The spoon also allowed the user to conjure and manipulate blue flames. Grim the End Grim the End, also known as the Golden Key, was a vessel without a definite form inhabited by the Demon of Wrath. The vessel could change shape with changes in rage, taking the form of a key, knife, sword or bullet. Those possessed by its demon acted increasingly angry or vengeful. The demon's vessel was capable of injuring the Demons of Sin and inflict damage to those possessed by them. Trivia * The series is named after the Seven Deadly Sins, the cardinal sins taught in Christian ethics to help explain and elaborate upon human tendencies to commit vices that would lead to other sins. * It is based on Hieronymus Bosch's The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things; this also ties it directly to Four Endings. * The Demons of Sin bear resemblance to the Seven Princes of Hell, powerful demons each aligned with a Deadly Sin who attempt to cause mortals to commit their sin. * Each song in the series begins with the phrase "さあ" (Saa) followed by a phrase relating to the sin or actions of the main character in the song. * Each object used as one of the demons' vessel bears a relationship with the Seven Deadly Sin it represents. Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:Series Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Judgement of Corruption Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:LunariaAsmr